What You Never Lost
by ChibiEarth
Summary: Five years ago a massive collapse in the sewers left one turtle separated from his family, believing his family was dead. Now, when a strange clan called the Foot involve themselves, things could turn deadly for a certain young turtle… Based primarily in the '03 series but draws on influences from '87, '07, and '12 series. Inspired by SAINW and the Good Genes arc.
1. Chapter 1

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were created by Eastman and Laird but are owned by Nick. So, despite my personal feelings towards Nick, the turtles do not belong to me. I only own my original characters.

**Title:** What You Never Lost

**By:** AmberShine/KagomeSMercury

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Partially AU.

**Summary:** Five years ago a massive collapse in the sewers left one turtle separated from his family, believing his family was dead and struggling with memory loss. Now, when a strange clan called the Foot involve themselves, things could turn deadly for a certain young turtle…

**A/N:** Well, this is my first TMNT fanfiction, so I would love your feedback. For those of you who are wondering when I was going to update any of my other stories, they will be updated and/or uploaded. As for Ninja Turtles, I have never really written for them before until just about a month ago when I started to write notes on a small oneshot for Donatello. While I never finished the oneshot, this story hit me when I was actually writing a new chapter for my Inu-Yasha fanfiction. So…I guess you can blame the plot bunny on that xD!

Also, I **PROMISE** I will go back and show you more about what happened in this story. I am just trying to write a different style for my writing and I'm testing to see how this one works out. If not, I will most likely be editing this story until I get a product I'm truly happy with.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Nightmares Return<p>

"_Donatello, my son! Hurry!" His master called out. It was easier said than done. When debris and massive amounts of water were keeping you from trying to catch up, it was hard. Water was rushing and even Leo was having a hard time trying to keep up with their father as they struggled to avoid the rising water._

_Nearby construction had started to cause collapses on supporting walls within the sewers. Donatello could vaguely remember the sudden explosions and then the massive chaos that ensued. _

"_I-I'm trying!" The young ten year old turtle called out. The young turtle was not exactly scared of heights like his eldest brother had been, but rather, he was scared of drowning. How ironic considering he was a turtle…_

_Splinter never got the chance to reach down and grab his son before an explosion and the pain of a massive rock hitting his head. Donatello felt himself losing consciousness as he hit the water below…_

* * *

><p>Donatello jerked awake from his bed. Sweat covered him and he found himself shivering as the 15 year old glanced down and saw his blankets were lying on the cold concrete below.<p>

"Not again…" Donnie murmured as he rubbed his forehead to sooth a headache that had already started to form. Over the past few years, the young turtle hadn't really had dreams about the tragedy in his past. Mostly because the small turtle had come to accept the fact that the tragedy had already happened and he needed to get on with his life.

However, it still did not stop nightmares and dreams that came about from his dead family. Family…a word he described with mixed feelings. He had no family for almost a year until he turned 12. That was when he accidently revealed himself to an elderly Japanese couple when he saved them from a mugger.

The couple, Takahashi Akira and Sorano, had never once told anyone about their small friend who was not a human who often visited them (and more than often, he often stayed at their house during the winter months). Akira was a gentle old man who had studied martial arts up in his youth and throughout most of his adult life when he immigrated to the United States in the 1950s. Well, as for Sorano, she a woman who loved to cook for Donatello and for the local soup kitchens. So naturally, they took kindly to the quiet turtle coming and going during the summer months.

Pushing himself out his bed, the turtle wearily got up and walked into the small kitchen area of his "home." Despite the pain the sewers had caused him in the past five years, he had actually found a small area of the sewers that he had stayed in off and on. Now that he was 15 and his love for computers and electronics grew, the small lair of his turned into a small home for him. Donatello's main reason for staying in the sewers was because he knew Master Splinter would have wanted it for him.

However, the winter months were upon him and Donatello, despite his best ability to keep his small lair warm in the winter months and easily hidden thanks to technology, knew the chances of him becoming very sick again was high if he risked staying in the sewers any longer than he had to. It was already late October and while there had only been a few light snows for the winter, the teenaged turtle knew the worst weather was still to come.

Donatello blinked as he opened up his small refrigerator and gave a small groan. There was no milk left and he had already run out of coffee a few days ago.

"I guess it is water and bagels again," he told no one in particular. How odd. He was talking to himself as if there was company in the kitchen to listen to him talk. In all honesty, Donatello wondered if it made him crazy he liked to talk to himself.

In the first two or three years living here, Donatello had pretended every once in a while he was having breakfast with his entire family here. Mikey would still provoke Raph by stealing the last bit of cereal. Leo would be trying to get Mikey and Raph to quit fighting while Splinter would be watching television (on the television that Donatello had fixed and repaired for the entire family to use) of some strange soap opera. Then they would be off in the dojo training after breakfast.

Yeah, those days lasted up until Donnie started to hit his 13th birthday and finally realized that, despite him pretending, he would not be having a breakfast like that again. Now, Donatello simply talked to himself to help keep from going mad.

Several minutes into his "breakfast" and watching television, a ringing sound brought Donatello's attention to his shell cell – a mobile cell phone like device he had created to talk with the Takahashi family if they ever needed anything in an emergency – and he answered.

"Hello," Donatello replied, sounding a bit cheerful. Hmm…maybe it was he was excited to talk to someone other than himself for a change.

"Hello, Donatello. Sorano was wondering if you were still coming by tonight to help repair the oven. We would call a repairman, but since you a smart child…" Akira's voice sounded amused as he trailed off.

Donatello smiled and resisted the urge to point out he was no longer a child but did not. Akira had always called him child almost from the moment he rescued the elderly couple, "Sure Akira. I understand. I'm not busy right now anyways." Which translated to, 'I have nothing else I'm doing than besides playing with my experiments and training.'

"Thank you child. Blessed are we to have you in our lives," Akira replied which made Donatello blush and beam inside. Yes, the Takahashi family was his family in so many ways.

"No…it is nothing. See you in small bit," Donatello replied. The turtle heard the click on the other before he hung up his shell cell. Now he had just an entire day to find something to do until he went to the Takahashi's house.

* * *

><p>Time supposedly helps heal wounds. It is supposed to help ease the pain anyone feels in their life when they have experienced problems and loss. Time is also supposed to help you learn to eventually move on with your life, especially after you have lost a loved one.<p>

'Sure,' Splinter thought, 'time may help ease wounds but it does not make you stop thinking about that loved one.' The elder rat, in many times in the past five years, often reflected on loosing people in his life. He lost his Master Yoshi to the leader of the Foot Clan and five years ago, he lost one of his sons.

The rat was never one to really try and focus on the pain in his life when his sons were present. However, since his sons were currently off playing video games (mostly Raphael and Michelangelo) or in the dojo, he found the best time to think was when he had the peace and quiet. Now, he read a journal to try and help make sense...of what…he could not really explain…

Journal #1 – January 10, 2001

_Hello…my name is Donatello. Wow, that was a great introduction. I'm just glad I finally got a journal I can write in. Hopefully I will fill this journal full of lots of memories and details. Anyways, back to me._

_I guess I am not what you would call normal. You see, 9 years ago I was covered in strange ooze which mutated me into what I am now. _

_What was I, you ask? Well, I was born like any normal turtle. Yes, I was born a turtle. Hard to imagine huh? Anyways, I was just a normal baby turtle up until one day some canister of a strange liquid feel down a storm drain and covered not only me, but my brothers as well._

_We were mutated into walking, talking turtles. I guess I would say that my brothers and I are all turtles that can walk and talk. We all have our own special personalities and abilities that separate us from humans. First off is we are ninjas (more like ninjas in training) and our father is a giant rat._

_Well, we call our father Master Splinter because he is training us in the art of ninjitsu. (At times, I admit, I would prefer to be playing with the electronics Master Splinter has found in the nearby junk than training. I hate the idea of hurting someone else…)_

_Anyways, back to my brothers…there are four us. Each of us wears ninja masks. (Though the ones we have now look like a bandana over our head rather than an actual ninja mask. I'm afraid to point that out to one of my brothers who just adores these things.) _

_Leonardo is the oldest and he wears the color blue. Raphael is the second oldest and he wears the color red. Then there is me, Donatello, the second youngest and the one who wears the best color: purple. Finally there is the baby of us, Michelangelo who wears orange. _

_I really do not remember how purple became my favorite…_

Splinter put the journal down. He felt no reason to continue reading the first entry again. He had read it almost a hundred times at least. The thought of simply reading the journal again did not seem to make any sense either.

Today, Splinter had ended his morning practices early when he felt distant…distracted. He had not really been paying close attention to how his sons were sparring (especially Michelangelo who was taunting Raphael more than once this morning in particular).

Lately, his recent mediations had been leaving him tired and confused. What kept coming up in his mediations was his long dead son, Donatello. Though Splinter often thought of Donatello, he had not seen his dead son in his mediations in years. No, it pained him to think of the small turtle that did not grow into a teenager with his brothers now…

* * *

><p><em>He had been stupid to even risk the idea of coming this far away from the comforts of their lair to simply train the boys. At least, he would like to take the blame. When he visited this area of the sewers days prior there was no sign of construction or any type of sign of human activity since the tunnel had been constructed. <em>

_However, within the chaos and continuous search of his missing son, time had passed too quickly with any hope of finding the young turtle alive. He had been searching for weeks now. For any sign of the turtle and he had revisited the area of the collapse numerous times. _

_However, the water was too deep to attempt to swim in. His sons were excellent swimmers but he did not risk them swimming in that water, especially when he investigated the cause of the collapse. There, within the rubble and ruined tunnels, was a familiar type of ninja Splinter had known too well._

_Foot Ninja._

_He would recognize the way they were dressed anywhere. Besides, even if the Foot Ninja did not keep wearing their clothes from when Oroku Saki attacked his Master Yoshi in Japan, Splinter recognized the emblem the humans wore on their uniforms. _

_The rat resisted the strongest urge to go and start attacking the humans. The rat had three reasons: one for causing the collapse and flood in the sewers, two for working for the Shredder, and three for causing more pain to his family. However, Splinter had three reasons not to risk exposing himself to the humans. Those three reasons lay in bed back home, incomplete without the fourth there to make them whole._

_Splinter slowly edged away from the humans and took the long way back home. He stopped every now and then to make sure he was not being followed and moved quietly through the sewers. The rat moved to make a right turn when he stopped. He noticed a small piece of wood in the water._

_It was not unusual to find random items in the sewer water…however this did not seem to belong in the water. It belonged back home Splinter noted as he bent down and picked up the piece of wood. He recognized it instantly as the bo staff he had been allowing Donatello to carry around. Though all of his sons had been training in different weapons and were only allowed to carry them at certain times, Donatello had been wearing his when he fell into the water…_

_Splinter resisted the urge to break down as he studied the broken staff. Blood stained the purple cloth that Donatello had wrapped around the staff. Though the water had smeared most of the blood, the cloth was still stained with a deep red. He was too late…_

* * *

><p>It was not unusual for Takahashi Akira in his youthful days to borrow money. However, even he knew the rent for his apartment was too high for him continue to pay. The man owed money to Oroku Saki. In his youthful days, the old man had wasted his money on gambling debts he owed. Now, he had come to that same man asking for leeway for the money due on the apartment that Saki had provided for him to live in for the past 15 years.<p>

Akira knew Saki would come to collect. Saki had tried to collect the money Akira owed almost five years ago when a young mutated turtle saved himself and his wife. Unknown to the turtle, the 'mugger' was actually an untrained Foot Ninja. The ninja's task had been simple…kill old couple for the money Akira owed Saki.

While Akira and Sorano were surprised to have been rescued by the turtle they would never forget the young turtle who they had grown attached to.

The young turtle had accidently revealed himself that night and from then on, the couple had taken to liking him as if he was their own son. Donatello had been a quiet and broken soul when he had saved them. While they knew they did not entirely to help heal the wounds of the turtle's past (though the turtle was still weary to mention anything of his past), the turtle seemed to enjoy the company of the elderly couple.

Akira was brought from his thoughts as when his front door was kicked down. In full view was the Shredder…the man also known by the Japanese community as Oroku Saki. The older man reached for the shell cell that the young turtle had given them. While he knew the young turtle never stood any chance against him, he pushed the panic button anyways. He hoped the young turtle would stay away if the recording device activated by the panic button would keep the turtle away.

He just wished he had been able to tell Donatello more…

* * *

><p>"Leo, it is freezing tonight. Can't we just once skip training to stay in the warm sewers?" A voice complained.<p>

Up on the rooftops, three turtles stood as they moved around to try and keep warm in the cold weather. The sun had gone down an hour before and the weather was already bad. Snow was coming down and covering the city in a blanket of snow.

"Can it Mikey. You aren't tha only one cold," a thick Brooklyn accent replied to the previous voice. Raphael eyed Michelangelo as the two turtles shivered.

Leo resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Look guys. Just a quick run and we will head back." The oldest turtle was cold but even he could not deny he wanted to be out of the sewers. Also, this run would give him a chance to clear his head. While he loved his two brothers, he could not deny they got on his nerves often. Both gave him headaches and almost gave him several ulcers from making him worry so much.

A smirk formed on his face as he recalled another brother who would tease about ulcers. His second to youngest brother, Donatello, would have teased along with Mikey that that he needed to learn to loosen up.

Donatello would simply have stated, "Leo, at least Mikey keeps you from going insane by his crazy jokes." The smirk on Leo's face was not necessarily a depressed one but it did sadden him that their dead brother was no longer with them.

"Uhh…Leo? Ya gonna keep starting off into lala land?" Raph asked. Leo turned towards his brothers and simply brushed the smirk off. Judging by how Leo had been staring into space, Raphael figured it might be because Splinter had been distracted a lot lately.

It had concerned all three of the turtles. Their master did not explain what was on his mind but they had hoped the rat would eventually tell them.

"No, come on. Let's go," Leo replied and took the lead.

* * *

><p>Donatello walked quietly through the snow as he stood wore clothes to keep himself from freezing in the snow. The distance between his home and the Takahashi's residence was about two miles. Normally the quiet turtle would have avoided wearing clothes but it was easier for him to appear as a human in clothes when it was snowing.<p>

It made "blending in" all easier when he was covered up in human clothes. His brown bag hung by his side and his bo staff in his hand. Though hidden by his clothes, Donatello stayed away from busy streets and took to walking in the alleyways to avoid human contact. This was why he was walking down an alleyway now.

For the most part, his route to the Takahashi's residence worked. He had a few people here and there that tried to mug him but he always managed to knock them out without creating much of scene.

"I can't wait to get there," Donatello whispered as his teeth clattered together. The turtle got his wish when he rounded the corner and stopped when he heard screaming. Frowning, he used his old ninja training to blend in the dark.

A man stood, outside of the apartment building that the Takahashi's lived in dressed in a full metal suit. Don blinked his eyes and wondered if he had his mask on too tight. There was human dressed in armor? He watched idly until he heard screaming again.

Alarmed, the turtle moved to where he could see better by moving towards the shadows again. This time he took cover behind some trashcans in the alleyway he had been walking down. The turtle scanned his with his eyes when he heard another loud scream. To his shock, he saw Akira and Sorano out in the snow.

"Akira! Sorano!" He whispered loudly to himself. What was going on here? He waited several seconds as he saw a group of humans form closer around the man in the armor. He studied them a bit longer before he realized they were dressed as…ninjas?

Gripping his bo staff, Donatello felt anger arise. He was fixing to move again when he heard footsteps from behind him and Donatello, despite his advanced hearing, turned to meet the welcoming of more of these ninjas coming towards him.

"What is this? A spy?" One asked. Donatello's eyes surveyed the group of ninjas in front of him. There were too many to count but he could see at least 15 or so surrounding him.

"We must eliminate all witnesses," a figure walked up between the ninjas and Donatello was shocked to notice a rather large man with blonde hair. The turtle gulped. He could handle small thugs here and there since he continued to practice his training that Master Splinter had wanted him to know…but this man was LARGE. He had familiar tattoo on his arm. Where had he seen that tattoo before?

Akira's blood curling scream was all that Donatello needed before he brought his bo staff in front of him. The Takahashi family needed him and he would help…even if he had to go through this large man to do it and these ninjas.

However, he could not stop the sudden fear that had risen from his stomach…

* * *

><p>Please review and more coming soon! (: Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were created by Eastman and Laird but are owned by Nick. So, despite my personal feelings towards Nick, the turtles do not belong to me. I only own my original characters.

**A/N: **Let's see…there is not really a need for an author's note for this chapter. However, I do wish to thank all of you alerted and those who added this story to their alerts and to their favorites' list. I'm also very surprised it was the same ones of you who added me to your author's alert list.

Personally, I should warn you, however, I am not one to always write the same fanfiction for the same type of genre for a large amount of time. But...Thanks anyways.

**dondena:** Though Donatello may have been old enough to remember some things…it may cause problems as well. As for the elderly couple, they did indeed help our smart turtle but…as for that reunion, request shall be granted soon! Thanks for reviewing.

**Silentgirl44:** I can't wait for newer chapters either! (; j/k But thanks for the review and I'm sad for Donnie as well. I think I've tortured the poor turtle already too much in this story and it isn't even close to be fully started. :/

**Donakiko:** OH….can you share some of that love with me? This chapter was a bit difficult to write and made me want to "hurt" this story for it giving me a hard time characterizing the turtles correctly. Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: What Was Lost…Now Found? Part 1<p>

_ "Master Splinter?" The young turtle called. Pounding pain emerging from his head. A small hand moved up to his aching head and was surprised to feel something wet on his now dry head. Somehow, he had the feeling he had seen this type of liquid often (when you lived with three brothers, it you were often bound to see it). _

_Donatello moved his small hand in front of his face and saw a rusty color on his fingers. He would know that liquid anywhere. It was blood. _

_At least that would explain why his head was hurting. He vaguely remembered a giant rock falling from the ceiling and hitting him in the head…then the water gushing over him. Struggling to breathe…_

_The young turtle shivered, "Master Splinter?" _

_There was no answer again. Surely the young turtle's father would find him soon, right? Right? He would be back home safe and sound with his brothers within a few hours max, right?_

* * *

><p>Leonardo came to a quick halt in the run when he turned around to stare at his brothers. The youngest turtle was currently "running" from an angry Raphael when Mikey had "accidentally" knocked a large amount of snow from a rooftop onto the second oldest turtle.<p>

Leo decided to come to stop their run when he had heard a massive 'bomp' and he glanced over his shoulder to see Raph covered in snow and Mikey just laughing and struggling to stay upright from his laughter. Raph seemed pissed off…there was no other way to describe it. His angry brother had already been hating the weather they were currently running through and Mikey pulling that prank…

Well, the oldest turtle knew it could be quiet possible for Raph to melt the snow that currently covered his entire body by the time his temper got done rising. Then Mikey would come to Leo for protection and then a fight would probably start between in Raph and himself. It made him really think none of them were taking this training session seriously. They were too busy trying to kill each other, run for their lives, or simply hope no one killed each other.

Yes, he loved his brothers. Unfortunately, Leonardo's thoughts drifted to his dead brother. Donnie should have been out here with them. He should be the one helping keep Mikey entertained or trying to help Leo to stop Raph from killing Mikey. He turned away from his brothers and stared down at the people walking on the streets, trying to get into warm buildings to avoid the cold weather. A frown appeared on his face.

The oldest turtle often thought of their dead brother. In a weird way, he felt guilty for his brother not being here in the first place. Maybe if he had been the last turtle up instead of following Splinter when the water began to raise…Donnie may have been still here.

"Uhh…Leo, you okay?" Leo turned towards Raph.

"Yeah, just thinking about some unpleasant memories…" Leo looked at Raph and noticed the concern look on his face.

Raph frowned slightly and put a hand on his shoulder, "Are they about Don?"

Mikey, who had been in the middle of trying to untangle himself from the clothes Raph had just started to wrap him up in and proceed to leave the youngest turtle there, peeped over to look at his brothers when he heard Don's name mentioned. He felt a pang in his heart and could not find his voice.

Mikey and Raph both knew the anniversary of them loosing Donatello was approaching. It had been had the first two years for the family but Leo and Master Splinter were the worst ones to fall back onto the past and feel regret.

Leo simply nodded in response to Raph's question.

Fortunately, unlike Mikey, Raph had found his voice, "Do ya think that has been what's been bothering Master Splinter?"

Leo nodded, "I think it has some things to do with it. But I can't help but feel guilty at times when we are out here without our other brother. Maybe Master Splinter feels the same way."

"Look Leo. Don't go and get on a guilt trip when we are in the process of having fun." Both of the older turtles looked at their baby brother who had surprisingly managed to get out of the clothes Raph had managed to trap him in.

Raph made a mental note to try harder to find a way to get Mikey back. His younger brother may not seem like a good ninja but even Raph secretly had to admit that Mikey could put his skills to use when he wanted to.

"Yeah yeah…"

A scream alerted the turtles and they stared at each for a split second before taking off in the direction of the scream.

"Finally, something fun to do on this run!"

* * *

><p>Over the past five years, Donatello knew he was nowhere near the level he needed to be when he was surrounded by a group of human ninjas ready to attack him. Part of the main reason as because the purple banded turtle never really got to get further training from Master Splinter in the art of using the bo staff (or any other weapon for that matter).<p>

Secondly, while Akira had taught him some knowledge of martial arts and had tried his best to teach Donatello katas with the bo, he realized he was not entirely on the level as these ninjas were.

He had two clues to help him come to his theory. One was that most of these ninjas were easily tiring him out after taking out part of the group that had surrounded him. The second was he never realized he would be in an actual battle against any real ninjas and his fear kept on rising when the ninjas never seemed to vanish.

The turtle threw his bo towards a group of ninjas as he rushed his way past the ninjas that had surrounded him. The bo swirled in the air and knocked into three ninjas. Donatello leaped into the air and grabbed the bo as he charged forward in the massive amount of ninjas surrounding the Takahashi family.

'Note to self. Next time you get into a fight, make sure you are not wearing any more clothes…' Donnie thought as he struggled to move faster while wearing the clothes.

The turtle stopped running when he was once again surrounded by the large man and even more ninjas. He panted for a slight second before he yanked the clothes off of his body. Donatello had a feeling he would fight better if the clothes were off. Normally he would hate revealing what he was to an enemy but desperate times called for desperate measures. Luckily, he still had his bag with him which held several "nice" surprises he could use if needed.

The large man took several small steps toward Donatello, who gripped his bo staff tightly. The turtle's quick mind quickly recognized the tattoo on the man's arm. He had seen before on several other thugs who would often attempt to "mug" Donnie when he was out on the surface.

The tattoo was a purple dragon and belonged to a gang called the Purple Dragons. Donnie only had few experiences with small members of the gang when they tried to attack him or something else. The first time he had seen the tattoo, the genius turtle had nothing better to do and researched the tattoo.

The information he found out about the Purple Dragons had disturbed him. However, the large man in front him was wearing black like the rest of these ninjas. The man was rather large and had blonde hair. He also had scratch/claw marks on his face well.

Seconds passed as neither the ninjas nor the large man made a move. Donatello kept a defensive stance. He knew time was wasting and he was really concerned about the Takahashi family. That had been Akira's scream and he had seen man in body armor which was metal.

"Interesting…" the large man's voice finally broke through the silence, "This turtle fights similar to the old style like the others use."

Don raised an eye ridge in confusion. Others?

"Which makes me wonder why we have not come across this turtle before," the man continued. Don frowned.

"I prefer to stay out of people's business. At least until they attack people I care about."

Another blood curling scream reached Donatello's ears and he realized by now he was too late. Grief and pain rushed into his heart. That scream had been Sorano's. The kind elderly woman was gone.

How could this be happening to him again? He had already lost his family but now he was losing another family? The turtle gripped his bo staff and charged forward. No, he would not give the large man a chance to respond. He would take care of these ninjas and then he would go after the man in the metal armor.

* * *

><p>Oroku Saki was glad indeed. One debt paid off…well, in a sick twisted way. Takahashi Akira should have known better than not to pay him back the money that he owed. Though Akira had once been a respected martial arts master and a man who had specialized in several types of weapons, he needed to be eliminated.<p>

In all reality, Saki did not really see the need to simply murder an elderly couple for money they owed. However, Akira was very well respected in the terms of martial arts. Saki did not need an elderly man trying to talk teenagers out of joining for the Foot Ninja or the Purple Dragons.

No, Saki was glad to have been rid of one minor annoyance. The fire from the building danced wildly in front of him and he watched through his armor.

Turning around and walking back to where Hun was supposed to have kept the police distracted long enough, the Shredder was rather surprised when he noticed a turtle surrounded by Foot Ninja.

How was this possible? How could the turtles have followed him here? He watched for several seconds as the young turtle swung a bo staff at Hun, who dodged it and swung a fist towards the turtle.

"It does not seem possible but this…turtle cannot be one of the same turtles' who always infer with my plans. He fights with a bo staff and his movements are much weaker than the other turtles."

How odd and ironic that he had managed to learn there was a fourth turtle. Yet, he was curious as to why this turtle here. Shredder recalled the other turtles each wore red, blue, and orange. They also never carried a brown bag with them nor did the turtles use a wooden staff as a weapon.

He slowly approached towards the fight. This was rather interesting indeed…

* * *

><p>Donnie felt his jaw aching in pain. The large man had managed to land a fist towards his mouth. Not only that but his body was exhausted and he was cold. Despite fighting and trying to take on a man who knew every dirty trick in the book, the young turtle was running on his last reserves.<p>

"Give it up turtle. There is no way you can beat me," Hun stated. Don panted slightly and looked at his surroundings. The ninjas had closed closer into the fight. Though they had not joined in trying to take Donatello out, he knew they were reducing his chances of escaping this.

However, anger and grief had flooded the smart turtle's mind. He was not fighting very well.

"Why did you attack the Takahashi family?" Donnie breathed out; his breathes coming in short pants. His jaw ached with the movement of talking and he knew needed to buy time for him to escape. If only he could reach the smoke pellets!

"I believe there better question is why you fight similar to Hamato Yoshi," Hun replied. Hun would recognize some of those katas anywhere. He wondered if his master had noticed it as well. This turtle was some oddly different than the other three. It was almost as if this turtle had no clue that they were the Foot Clan.

Don blinked. He heard that name before. When he was younger, he would often recall Master Splinter talked about his Master Yoshi. His quick mind quickly connected the dots. This man knew of Splinter's master?

* * *

><p>Part two coming soon! Sorry for breaking it up but I this part of the story will be broken up into two or three more parts. (; Please review and thanks for reading.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were created by Eastman and Laird but are owned by Nick. So, despite my personal feelings towards Nick, I do not own them.

**A/N:** Feedback supported my dear readers! Chapter is short but like I said this has one or two more parts. Also, I apologize in the delay of updating. My friend in university has been helping me work on homework.

**Starfire201**: Hey, thanks. (:

**Jess Marylin**: Thank you! I'm glad you like this story and the plot! Keep reading!

**Donakiko:** Hey, lay off her turtles! :P Oh and Raph, Donakiko (and everyone) has a massive point where you ride bugs and cars and act like a little kid. Do I dare point out where you think the "bigger the toys, the bigger you are?" Of course, we can always fix your obsessive tendencies with motorcycles by getting rid of the one you rode as the Nightwatcher if you don't leave people alone…

**thecartoongirl22:** Thanks and I love drama myself. Also, here is the update you asked for!

Chapter Three: What Was Lost…Now Found? Part 2

* * *

><p>"<em>My sons, your brother…Donatello…will not be coming back home," Splinter regretted each word. The look on his small sons' face made the rat feel like he had aged. His heart went out for his sons and he wanted nothing more than to comfort them, but how could he?<em>

_How could Splinter comfort his sons when he was dealing with his own pain? For the first time to Leonardo, who was trying his best not to break down in front of their sensei, Splinter did not have all the words he wished to hear. Splinter always would have a way to answer their questions. But when Mikey had asked when Donnie would be coming home soon…_

_Leo shivered. Donatello, his little brother would be coming home. There was no way that Donnie would stay missing for long. It wasn't the first time that one of them had gotten lost in the sewers._

x-x-x

_It was a 13__th__ birthday. Nothing big and nothing special. _

_Well, it was supposed to be a birthday that was big and special, anyways. However, Mikey recalled that this day was always met with the same silence and darkness that covered their home._

_March 20__th__ used to be a day that was observed in happiness and fun. There would be a massive amount of presents for a certain brother who was quite shy on his birthday. Sadly, the orange masked turtle remembered, this day was now probably one of the darkest days of the year._

_The lair was silent and Mikey noticed none of his brothers had made their way into the kitchen yet. Mikey was up extremely early today. He knew it was a birthday and it deserved to be celebrated with happiness even if the rest of the family members did not feel that way._

_Why, it was Mikey's idea to have the entire family together on this day instead of sulking in their rooms. _

_Today was Donnie's birthday. Ever since his older brother had passed away, Donnie's birthday was always met more as a mourning holiday. Unlike the actual date of the accident, his birthday seemed to bring up even more pain for everyone._

_Mikey was determined to change that this year. For when it is your 13__th__ birthday, it is the time you start to enter your teenage years and grow into a man (at least, for a certain turtle named Leonardo who was trying to act more like a man than Raphael or Mikey himself). So, Mikey decided instead of trying to focus on the sadness that Donnie would not be celebrating his 13__th__ birthday; rather Mikey chose they would celebrate it for him._

_Everything had been all set. A small birthday cake made that both Splinter and Mikey spent a few hours baking last night. The only missing two were of course, Raph and Leo._

"_Michelangelo, go see what is keeping your brothers this morning," Splinter ordered in a nice tone. Though his sensei did sound happy this morning, Mikey knew that is was more of a forced tone coming from the rat. Donatello was on Splinter's mind more than ever this morning__._

"_No problem, sensei."_

_Mikey walked towards the dojo, where he last recalled seeing both Raph and Leo at. Coming from the sounds in the dojo, it appeared the two brothers were currently sparring and talking. The orange masked turtle raised an eye ridge in surprise. They weren't fighting? That was exceedingly rare._

_Peaking through the door to call them to come to the breakfast table he stopped when he heard Raph's voice._

"_I don't understand why Masta Splinter decided to let Mikey actually go through celebrating Don's birthday today. He ain't even here to celebrate it with us."_

_Mikey frowned. Of course Raphael would not even want to acknowledge that today was Donnie's birthday (even if he was no longer here to celebrate it). The sounds of a katana meeting a sai and then a quick movement to the left made Mikey back away from the door and sink to the floor. _

"_Mikey was the one that took the longest to get over what happened, remember?" _

"_Ya kidding Leo, Mikey still hasn't gotten over it." Clash, clunk. An angered and hurt growling noise from Raphael met the youngest turtle's ears._

_Could he really be hearing Leo and Raph talk about him missing Don that way? Were the two already over that their other baby brother was not with them on his birthday? No! He clearly remembered how the other two always seemed to be…off when Donnie was ever brought up._

_Mikey frowned and slowly fought back a rush of tears that were forcing their way out. No, if Leo and Raph had their way they would just like that Donnie was never mentioned or thought of again. At times, even Splinter seemed the same way…_

_What was wrong with his family? Was Mikey wrong in wanting to acknowledge Donnie's 13__th__ birthday? A mere two weeks before his own?_

* * *

><p>Donatello hurt. His jaw hurt. Blood was seeping from the inside of his lip and he knew is jaw was badly bruised. The blood tasted like a rusty iron and left a terrible taste.<p>

The young turtle leaned heavily on his bo staff as he waited the large man's next move. The man kept charging and was not allowing Donatello the chance to even use any smoke pellets. He had to stay on the defensive side every time the man charged or Donatello rushed him.

Though the bo staff was a defensive weapon more than an offensive weapon, the idea of fighting with it was to keep your opponents away from you. The bo staff was a long range weapon so it helped keep your opponents away from you. However, the weapon was hard to wield in tight places such as his current predicament.

The ninjas had circled even closer around Donatello and the large man. A quick glance around him made a stone form in his stomach. He wanted to get revenge on these humans for hurting (he didn't use the word killed because he refused to accept it, not until he saw it with his own eyes) the Takahashi family.

Don rushed towards the larger man while Hun grinned. The turtle had not even worn him out. He was done playing around. As the turtle swung the staff towards Hun's head, the large man grabbed the staff with both hands above his head. In a split second, Hun removed the staff from Donatello's hands and broke it in half.

Though, Hun was not expecting the sudden round house kick that met his face when he had grabbed the bo staff. Instead of trying to fight for his weapon back, Donatello used the situation to his advantage.

Finally, for once, the kick actually dazed the large man. Hun flew backwards into several of the ninjas. Reaching into his bag, Donatello grabbed some smoke pellets and threw them at the feet of the ninjas. The smoke filled the air within seconds and Don jumped up and courtesy of a few ninjas, they became a nice landing stool for him to get an escape.

The turtle's escape was cut short when he felt a strong hand grab his foot. All of a sudden, the law of physics caught up with the turtle as found himself flying around in a circle…

* * *

><p>"Raph, slow down! We do not even know what we are getting ourselves into!" Leo yelled.<p>

"Oh come on Leo, lay off! All we got to is break up a little gathering with the Foot," Raph replied. The red masked turtle was leading with Leo and Mikey running behind.

"Our last little 'break up' resulted in us barely escaping alive," Leo reminded.

Mikey looked towards Leo, "But weren't you like too busy trying to talk Karai out of hurting us is how we got ambushed by more Foot Ninjas?"

Leo resisted the urge to slap his youngest brother and he heard Raph's snicker. Yes indeed. He had been too busy talking to Karai (trying to persuade her from her current dealings with the Foot which somehow never seem to work).

Leo opened his mouth to respond when they were finally coming upon a fire and smoke just a few buildings away. The smoke mixed in with the smell of the city, creating an aroma that made the eldest turtle frown. The smoke made the city smell…wrong.

The turtles stopped and looked towards Leo. For a split second, Leonardo was expecting to see Raphael suddenly charge down and start kicking the shell out of their enemies. Honestly, no one could blame Leonardo for thinking that either. Raphael was sometimes the most predictable (or unpredictable) turtle when it came to these nightly runs.

Leo nodded quietly and approached the edge of the building, as did his brothers. A pained cry made its way up to the turtles' ears.

To their horrific shock, the turtles looked down and saw a dreaded enemy they knew all too well. The Shredder aka Oroku Saki.

But most shockingly, there seemed to be a turtle at his feet, with his "clawed" hand ready to strike…

* * *

><p>Short but next part coming soon! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were created by Eastman and Laird but are owned by Nick. So, despite my personal feelings towards Nick, I do not own them.

**A/N:** This chapter was short but needed. My grandmother passed away in April (on Easter) and with so much hitting me at once I was just about to give up writing all together. Luckily, the NCIS fanfiction community known as NFA helped me hang in there over the summer. The next chapter will be coming about two or three days and it will finish up this "part" series/

Hunting for a beta reader, by the way. Any of you awesome people interested? This would definitely help me get chapters out faster and make them longer too.

**Donakiko: **That must be like some record when it comes to reviewing. I barely had even posted last chapter up and you had it reviewed in minutes. Luckily, I had my ears plugged when I heard screaming. :P

**Tony:**Haha, alright! Thanks.

**thecartoongirl22:**Not that long…:P Anyways, thanks.

**shadowcat2428:** Yeah lol?

**Distracted Student:** I have continued it. Sorry about the worry early this year. :/ I had a lot of personal things going including the death of my grandmother. Here is the new chapter and thank you about commenting on my writing style. I haven't quite written a story like this before and especially in this format. (:

**Legolasstar1:** *Surpresses huge evil grin* ( What happens indeed to Donatello?!

**TMNTBMBPrincess1:** I am mean! *reveals evil grin and starts evil laugh* Here is the next cliff hanger!

**Thehappystalkerball:** LOL! Third review makes the charm. I was leaving there to torture everyone for me getting the cliff hanger I got in the NCIS series finale…bwahaha! ( No, not really. I would never, ever, allow Saki to kill Donatello! O_O *hugs the turtle protectively*

"When your parents die, it is said you lose your past; when your spouse dies, you lose your present; and when your child dies, you lose your future. However, when your sibling dies, you lose a part of your past, your present, and your future. " – Compassionate Friends . org

Chapter Four: What Was Lost…Now Found? Part 3

_One thing was clear. There was no way they could have survived that explosion. No matter how many times he went back before the humans got there, the tunnel was still flooded with water. The turtle frowned and slumped down to the floor of the sewers._

_If only he had listened to Master Splinter, they would still be here…_

_For the first few weeks, he had believed they were alive. No one can just accept death _

_The day had started when with their training. It had not been Donnie's best practice. In fact, it was most likely his worst practice in a long time. Then there had been a fight with Leo and then he ran out of the lair…_

_That was when everything started to wrong…_

_x-x-x_

_For months Donatello had focused on his grief and denial. Supposedly, there were five stages of grief. If that was the true case, whoever came up with the idea sure did not cover the sixth stage- the fear for his future._

_He missed his family more than anything and longed the comfort of his brothers. The 11 year old reached up and touched his head from the light fading scar on his head. His memory had been fuzzy about that day still. _

_He remembered something hitting him in the head and waking up far away from home in the sewers. Yet, despite him always trying to memorize the city's sewers, he simple could not figure out where he had woken up. _

_Donnie had even tried to venture above surface to find any familiar land marks that maybe familiar or even the Hudson River. Master Splinter had taken them there once younger. Yet, he was nowhere that seemed familiar. Why could he not figure out where he was?_

_x-x-_

Agent Bishop was not a patient man. He was used to getting things done the way he wanted. He had cheated the American Government so many times it seemed doubtful that it would ever stop. Today was just another day of observation on Oroku Saki and these...turtles as he would like to call them.

Saki and the turtles had fought plenty of times before. Three against one hardly seemed unfair, but yet, here was Saki able to beat these fighting reptiles. Though, Bishop had to admit he would be a far better opponent for the turtles.

He would have to move in on the turtles before Saki – aka known as the Shredder – killed the turtles. Oh yes, he would intervene on their current situation, if it only meant he would get to "experiment" on them later for himself.

Ahh…experimenting…the only true fun he got anymore.

All thanks to his ideas being greatly funded by the American taxpayers. Who would have thought that paying an extra 50 cents on a can of Dr. Pepper would turn to a great way to fund his program? Also, with a few of the tax dollars coming in from the popular chain of Starbucks as well?

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes when he noticed one of his men drinking a Starbucks coffee. The man had just used his own money to help continue funding Bishop's program.

Who or what would have thought that the turtles would have a brother so easily defeated? Saki would be getting his revenge against them by taking out one of their own clan members. It was ingenious. Yet… something was off about this turtle.

Saki could tell this turtle had a passive nature. The way he fought against the Foot Ninja was different compared to the other three. He did not seem entirely as experienced in battle.

All well…

Now he had a chance to see one of these turtles…he raised his "clawed" hand towards the injured turtle.

Clink!

A sword struck Saki's armored hand. It was a familiar sword all the way up to the blue cloth surrounding the handle. It was the eldest turtle's sword…

Xx

Did he believe his eyes? Was there an injured turtle at the Shredder's feet? But this turtle seem so familiar to him. The olive green skin, the bo staff laying off to the side of the Foot Ninja.

Leonardo wished he could say that his eyes were playing tricks on him, but they weren't. There was a turtle at the feet of Shredder and he somehow knew it could have only been one turtle. Mikey and Raph were standing next to him in the snow…so it had to be that this turtle was Donatello, his "dead" brother.

Yet, there was a part of him that kept saying Donatello was dead…but here was the proof! Right in front of his own eyes! The purple bandana especially was

"I see, you have come to the rescue of one of your pathetic brothers," Shredder stated as he withdrew the sword from his hand. He threw the sword at Leo's feet. He had no reason to try to use the sword when he preferred to strike with his hands. There is nothing like the feeling of his own blades being torn into someone's flesh, especially when he could get revenge on the turtles and the rat by killing one of their own in front of their eyes.

Leonardo did not seem to take the remark but Raphael, however, was another story. Before the oldest turtle could respond, the hot tempered turtle already had his sais out ready to lash at the Shredder. One glance and Leonardo knew there would no stopping Raphael unless they all got involved.

The sound of metal hitting metal was all Leonardo needed to hear before the battle began…

Xx

Last part coming soon and then we're finally getting further into the actual planned story.


	5. Chapter 5

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were created by Eastman and Laird but are owned by Nickelodeon. So, despite my personal feelings towards Nick, I do not own them.

**A/N: **I've decided I'm going to attempt to publish this story. I'm going to let it start out as a fanfiction based on TMNT, then write its basis for my original story by renaming the characters and calling it "40 Colors of Green."

Anyways…you TMNT reviewers fed my ego so no wonder I wanted to publish it! It grew so big I had to pop it and then—

_Hello, this is just an intervention by the author's subconscious. Please just ignore the author's main brain and enjoy the story. All reviewers have been responded to at the end of the chapter this time. _

x-x-x

Chapter Five: What You Was Lost…Now Found? Part 4 (Final Part)

"Every day may not be good, but there's something good in every day." ~ Unknown

_Raphael did not know how to deal with pain without taking it out on someone. Sure, he could take it out on Mikey and the punching bag, but it would feel much better right now to take it out on Fearless Leader (as it was the red banded turtle's favorite thing to call his eldest brother). _

_But then again, taking it out on his oldest brother always left him with a massive amount of guilt later. That definitely would not help him feel better later. But he wanted the satisfaction of releasing it now. Whether it was a bigger hit to his youngest brother's head or to his oldest brother's head, he wanted release it…_

_Though he couldn't…_

_Donnie would not want him to take it out on the family. His little brother would not want him to wither away in self-pity (or whatever big words his smart brother would throw in)._

_Sure, his second youngest brother knew he would want to let it out some way as he could be the hot tempered kid that he was. Raph also knew that Donnie would be saying the same thing to Leo._

_Leo was probably the only one who even felt possibly even a similar feeling that he was feeling right now. _

_He was equally protective of his brothers, whether it had to deal with someone ever hurting Leo or looking out for the younger brothers. However, he just knew he always felt like he should have been the the one to go. Not Donnie or Mikey. They were the little brothers…they were supposed to watched over the younger brothers. That was in the job description somewhere. To watch over his little brothers…_

_That was his and Leo's job…_

_At least it should have been Leo's job definitely as the leader. If the younger brother had not been scared of heights, Donnie would not have been the last one up the later after the explosion but before the waters started to rise…_

x-x-x

"_Child, why must you live in the sewers? You can easily be hidden up here, where it is warm," Akira remarked. The turtle sitting at his small dinner table was shivering. It was apparent the turtle only came up this year when the worst snow storm on record in 25 years had hit the city._

_Donatello released a breath had been holding as the elderly woman placed an electric blanket around the shivering turtle. The teen eyed her for a second as she shuffled towards the stove, obviously preparing some form of tea to help warm the turtle up. _

_Donnie resisted the urge to gag. He disliked tea. If there was one thing Donnie did not like, it was tea. No matter how much he remembered Master Splinter forcing them to drink it when they were kids, it never did quite settle with him well. He only hoped it would not be the English Breakfast tea. Of all teas, that was the worst!_

_However, he knew better than to request to simply have hot chocolate or coffee. Especially coffee. If he did, Sorano would go off in her native Japanese tongue about ungrateful teenagers and a certain kame who would complain often about tea if he requested not to drink it._

"_Akira, I cannot blend in well up here. The last thing we need is someone spotting a five foot tall turtle leaving your apartment. Such things are not normal, even in New York. " He dodged the question in a way. Could he say, 'My father would have wanted me to live alone in the sewers' when the answer may not be entirely true?_

_Akira's response was a sigh._

"_Donatello, though I do not know much of the ways of bushido, I do believe you are well equipped to avoid people…"_

"_Is that because I'm always down in the sewers to make you say that?" An eye ridge rose up on the turtle's features._

_Oddly enough, a light chuckle escaped from Sorano who walked over from the stove with the heated tea and placed the cup in front of Donatello. He gave the cup a glare and even risked shifting one at the elderly woman who took a seat at the table. The tea was English Breakfast tea again. For a Japanese woman, she never really gave him any oriental teas very much. It was always the English teas…_

"_No, dear child, he believes that you do exceptionally well in avoiding being detected. The only few problems you ever had was the few crazy kids who involved themselves in gangs, yes?"_

_Tea forgotten, Donatello shivered again, causing the married couple to look at him in concern. This time he did not shiver because he was cold. It was because of the statement, 'The only few problems were the kids.' Oh, he had more than a few problems in his life._

x-x-x

"_Come on! Work!" Sorano was startled when she woke from her afternoon nap. That voice was all too familiar and yet, she pondered why the turtle child was still in her little kitchen still._

_Moving slowly from her couch to peer into the kitchen, the elderly woman was not surprised to see the young turtle. Donatello had been visiting while Akira was away on a trip to northern New York state, trying to fix the most annoying household item she ever owned._

_Donatello sat on the floor, several small tools lying on the floor next to him and one in his hand. In his hands, was of course, the toaster. She could never quite figure out why it kept breaking. It almost seemed to have a mind of its own every time it broke. The sad problem was the toaster was rarely used and it would break even with each use._

_Sorano and her husband had given up on the thing and were saving a bit of their money to work on buying a new toaster. Apparently, Donatello did not see the use of them simply just buying new toaster with him actually talking to it. The woman resisted the urge to laugh as a big grin appeared on her face._

"_This thing seems to taunt me worse than Mikey ever did…" the words sprang from the turtle's mouth. The grin immediately faded. In their time of knowing the child, they had rarely heard him mention anything of his past except light details. She did even know how family members had met a tragic end that accident that made the poor turtle live by himself. _

_For her to hear Donatello so easily say a name without worry that she would hear, it certainly meant the turtle was focused on the toaster. Her heart ached with pity again for him. She often longed for the turtle to be reunited with his family somehow but she knew it was not possible. Especially if the explosion in the sewers that caused the collapse and flood the turtle mentioned was caused by Oroku Saki. _

_Little did the turtle know that Akira had looked up information about the 'construction' that had apparently been taking place in the sewers that day…_

x-x-x

"Get the shell away from my brother!" Raphael's sais had blocked the hand. The shaking turtle on the ground had opened his eyes by then. Raph spared a quick glance toward his other brothers' eyes and saw the familiar confusion and pain.

Mikey almost could not believe his eyes. To say the shocked look on Leo's face most likely mirrored his own was an understatement. In a way, he could almost say he was looking at mirror without officially looking into one.

However, a quick glance at Leo showed that the look on his face had quickly changed to one that eerily resembled Raph's now. Mikey shook his head to clear his thoughts and followed his eldest brother in the charge with one thought on his mind. Is that really Donnie?

_No, Donnie died five years ago and drowned in the rushing waters, remember? It was your fault he died and here your mind is playing tricks on you again. Get a grip Leonardo._

Leonardo could not imagine though the Foot would know of Donatello's former existence…or real existence in this case.

Shredder by now had moved his arm to put more effort into pushing the sais away from his hand. He, however, was not expecting to get a round house kick from the other two, sending the man flying into his group of ninjas.

"Mikey, get him out of here!" Leo ordered as he looked at the turtle struggling to stand up now that did not have the immediate threat of killing him within the next few seconds. Whether the turtle was an imposter – which did not feel likely at all – or was actually Donatello, it was best to get the turtle away from the fight. They could easily make their escape that way.

"Gotcha Leo." Mikey moved carefully as he eyed the turtle first watching the Foot Ninja who oddly had started to retreat at the sight of the turtles. If the situation did not look so serious, the youngest turtle pictured himself or Raph making a remark about the treating Foot Ninja. However, now was not the time for such a remark as he moved towards the turtle in the snow.

_And they say I'm always acting stupid…_

He was in pain. That was obvious. He also felt himself starting to loose unconscious. That last hit to his head must have been harder than he thought. He blinked through it and forced himself to try and stay awake. If he were to go to unconscious, he could quite possibly die if he had a concussion. Hopefully he did not have a concussion.

However, the pain he seemed to be feeling the most was the bodies of his friends…Akira and Sorano. Was it possible to have emotional pain hurt more than physical pain? If so, then Donatello himself was living proof.

Donatello registered movement at first. He must be getting very nauseous if felt like he was moving. He definitely did not have the strength to move. However, his stomach did not feel like it was turning. More importantly, unconsciousness approaching just as he suddenly realized it wasn't his stomach that made him feel like he was moving. He was actually being lifted.

That was all he realized before the blackness won ..

x-x-x

Mediation was not helping. No matter how much he mediated lately, his son Donatello kept putting his mind at unease. Though why?

No matter how many times Splinter tried, he had been restless lately with the thoughts of his dead son. The candles in his room vaguely lit of the room, as they flicked slowly. The rat opened his eyes and stared at the candles.

His thoughts traveled once again to the journal that had belonged to Donatello. One of the two things that had survived from his son that Splinter kept locked away in his room. The other was the broken bo staff, which the pieces sat safely locked in a small chest along with the other item. He sighed and opened up the journal again, deciding to read it. Yesterday the journal had helped ease his thoughts well enough for him to rest for a few hours and maybe this time is his mind would get some answers.

Within in a few seconds, his ears picked up the sound of his sons coming home. He sighed and put the journal back into the chest as he walked out to greet his sons.

He, however, was not expecting to hear the panicking voice of Michelangelo.

"Master Splinter we got a problem!"

x-x-x

Donakiko: Thank you for your sympathies. It means a lot. Mikey and Raph, you two needed to go see a counselor a long time ago. Can I tag along with this counselor visit too?

XXHaloGurlXX: Thank you as well. My sympathies to you as well about your grandparent. I do hope you enjoy this update.

sardellilhasas: Thank you for your sympathies as well. See, my grandmother and I were not necessarily the close as I am with my other grandparents, but having someone who has been there you entire life and gone is hard. My sympathies to you about your grandmother as well.

BubblyShell22: Thank you! I'm excited to see Don get united with his bros too. Mostly so it will stay out of my head. Now your compliments are causing me to get a big head…LOL! _Subconscious: She already had one before the reviews._

ElephantEyes: -blush- Thank you! Your compliments mean a lot to me. Now you're feeding my ego. LOL! I know that feeling when you keep looking a good story and there doesn't seem to be any. But to hear (or see rather) what you reviewed really made me smile.

Coolie: I respect your opinion. Flames do not bother me anymore.

Trina Hearts: Thanks!

Katie: NO! I will not, under any circumstance, ever write any type of male pregnant stories. It is unnatural, unethical for me, and before anyone ever asks, no slash etiher. I don't read slash nor necessarily support it (it is just not my thing and never will be). However, the so called "T-Cest" and "MPREG" stories will never show up under my stories nor will there ever be any under my favorites. The idea of people writing "T-Cest" makes me feel like people think it is okay for you to have sex with your siblings. Plus don't get me started on the "mpreg" stories…anyway, thanks for asking a request though.

Lightful- Turtle 7: You fed my ego! It made my head get so big…-subconscious sends a warning- Evil subconscious. Wow, thank you so much. I feel that way all the time when I'm looking for Donatello centric fanfiction so to hear that about this story is really making me blush as well. Donatello is my favorite turtle so to hear that really made me smile.

I often worry about whether I'm keeping the turtles to their respectful natures, to be honest. Sometimes I get so sidetracked with trying to keep one character like he/she should be, it is hard for me to focus on keeping the others in character. The changing between the past and present is definitely something different for me do be doing in my writing.

The old couple is actually one of my favorite things about this story. The names really do not make sense in Japanese (to be honest, my oral translation of Japanese is so rusty) . The part about Donatello's birthday was definitely something I had wanted brush upon as well. Phew, sorry for the long response. I would have responded to it more if this had ben user review, but I felt the need to acknowledge since I did not to respond more privately PM.

Thank you again you, dear readers, follows, and reviewers. The support from the TMNT fandom here is very surprising and very much appreciated. Let's just hope you guys don't feed my ego too big!

_Subconscious: Okay that is it! Time to fix ego problem now!_

**This author's note has been cut short due to technical difficulties. Please tune in again next time for a clearer note. Seriously though, a bit longer this time and now chapter is what everyone is waiting for. The actual reunion! :D  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were created by Eastman and Laird but are owned by Nickelodeon. So, despite my personal feelings towards Nick, I do not own them.

**A/N: **I wound up in the ER two days ago because of a seizure and after not having one since the summer of 2007, it was pretty bad. I'm recovering pretty well but I decided to use my off time to work on this chapter! Thanks so much for the support and readers, everyone! I got to say, it is nice to be able to such feedback from you folks.

That feedback folks…I had15 reviews on last chapter alone (not including favorites', alerts, and etc)…wow ladies and gentlemen. I've never had so much one story. Who knows? Maybe I can update enough this story will get over 100? *ego gets real big*

Subconscious: Quit feeding her ego, guys! Seriously!

No seriously, thank you everyone so much. Here is the next chapter (short but next chapter coming in two days, it is hard to write after having a seizure, which is already done and about 5000 words – makes up for this short chapter here)! All reviewers got a private PM due to time constraints. Also, I need help...

Do you guys want longer chapters with fewer updates in between or shorter chapters with more updates in between? Short = more updates, longer = better chapters. I'm leaning towards longer chapters...

Chapter Six: Reunion Part 1

"Reunion after long separation is even better than one's wedding night."

― Chinese Proverb

_Memory loss occurs on all different fronts. But, at one time Donatello wondered if he would ever fully be able to remember more about the day he had lost his family. He still had a small external scar on top his head from the injury; however, there was always the internal injury that was the real problem of his memory loss._

_For a 13 year old, he should have been at least attempting to do something productive and fun, but instead he was schooling himself in an older medical book he had found thrown outside of one of the local libraries. While there were probably more interesting things to be reading, he just could not get his mind off his family lately._

_It was one of those small depressions that would not go away, especially considering he could not fully remember the extent of the accident and even a few days after it. It was a miracle he had survived. At one point he thought he remembered seeing an alligator…but that was the same day he woke up in the sewers from the accident._

_Would he ever fully be able to remember what happened?_

x-x

_Really, he missed his brother. Raphael was never one to express his emotions properly without taking it out on his brothers. He always expressed himself with anger mostly because that was who he was. He was not going to change that either. He wore his emotions on his 'sleeves' so to speak so that he could be himself._

_It was passive in contrast to Donatello. Both Raphael and Donatello had always been vastly different than each other indeed. Donatello had been a quiet, reserved young child while he was polar opposite of his brothers. _

_But, maybe that was why Raphael missed his little brother so much…_

x-x

Shock had come in many different forms in Splinter's life. From the time he saw the Shredder take his beloved Master Yoshi's life to the day Michelangelo was taught how to "sewerboard" as he liked to call it, he had received plenty of shocks in his life.

(In regards to the sewerboarding, he would never get over the time his youngest son had attempted to try and skateboard on a passing subway train. To say the rat almost had a head attack that day was an understatement. If he could have, he would have liked to blame Leonardo and Raphael for encouraging him if they would have quit their bickering minutes earlier.)

However, when he had heard what he thought were his sons coming home, he was not expecting to hear Michelangelo's panicked voice.

Walking from his room, he walked quicker to see what trouble his son's had managed to get themselves into now.

He, had not, however, been expecting to see the unconscious bundle that his youngest son was struggling to hold up…

x-x

"Raph, we need to get out of here! We're way into over our heads!"

_Whack!_

"Oh really, you didn't notice that (_WHACK!)_ when Shredder decided to run off and send his (_thack!_) pet out to try and finish the job?"

Leo rolled his eyes and kicked Shredder's pet, Hun, away from him as the man charged forwarded slowly. Secretly, Leonardo could not help put think also Raph's comparison of Hun was correct. Hun did act like a pet with the Shredder more than someone obeying their master's simple commands.

(Vividly, Leonardo shook his head. Now he had an image of Hun following the Shredder around with a leash and had to end up blocking another sword with his own to get rid of the mental image. Geez…thanks Raph.)

"Well, we need to get to Mikey before Shredder catches up!"

To say that the two brothers should have been focusing on getting out their predicament instead of fighting would have been a great idea. In fact, Leo would have been pleased if just one time a normal patrol out with his brothers (or even a training exercise) ever could go normal.

When Mikey had taken off with the other turtle – Leo had refused to acknowledge that it was Donatello yet – the speedy turtle had been able to get away easily. Though he knew Mikey always got annoyed getting sent away from a fight, the youngest turtle was one of the fastest of the three…er…four fighters?

"Mikey is probably already home, Raph!"

Michelangelo was able to use speed so easily when he fought with his nunchaku (which was probably why Master Splinter had the youngest turtle train in them).

(In fact, Leonardo could name several times where their sensei had said that if the youngest turtle would put more thought into his training, he could possibly best Leonardo and Raphael combined if he wanted to.)

However, lost in his concern, Leo had silently prayed to whoever may be listening that Mikey was successful in using his speed but also his stealth to get away.

A quick glance to confirm that Hun was indeed out for the count; he launched a few kicks into the nearby Foot Ninja and looked at Raphael. His hot headed brother sent a quick nod and the two ran in the other direction, taking to the roof tops instantly.

While the two brothers wanted to immediately try and get back to the lair, they knew it would be best to try and lure the Foot away if they decided they were going to follow them home. The sooner they got home, the sooner they could get some answers about what happened here.

x-x

"What do you mean you were not able to find information on the fourth turtle? I was told that they were to be monitored at all times."

To say Bishop had been a bit shocked to find out that there had been no information on the fourth turtle, Bishop had hoped there had been one detail that would have hinted at the possibility of the fourth turtle.

"Sir, we just don't have any record of a fourth turtle. However, there are some interesting reports from NYPD…"

Bishop raised an eyebrow, "Wait, before you open those reports. Search anything in the NYPD database on any crimes committed within a ten block radius of that apartment complex, including crimes committed by the Purple Dragons within the last ten years. If possible, pull up any insurance claims filed within the last five years from residents and businesses as well."

"Agent Bishop, that alone will take forever! The Purple Dragons used to have temporary headquarters set up five blocks northeast of that residence…"

Bishop turned and frowned, as he looked away from the computer and at the man, "Then you better get started. From there, we'll focus on trying to narrow down any crimes. Something tells me there was something more than Saki simply trying to get vengeance on turtles and an elderly couple…"

x-x

"Michelangelo, what is going on?" Splinter asked his youngest son as soon as he was able to cover come his shock, as he gestured for the youngest turtle to sit their…'guest' on the couch.

A quick glance at the mask made the rat's heart race. It was purple and Splinter could not stop his eyes from moving from the mask to a scar located above the right eye of the turtle.

Small and hardly noticeable, but one he knew would be there. It was the location of where the massive rock had hit Donatello five years ago when the sewers' had collapsed in thanks to the Foot. But that was

"We were just outside messing around in the snow and we heard screaming…then we came across this," for once, Splinter could tell his youngest son was a loss for words.

"Master Splinter, this can't be Donnie, it can't! Can you tell if it is some trick by the Foot? I know it was bad for me to bring him here because it could be a trap but I just didn't know what to do. And then Leo and Raph decided to help hold Shredder and Hun off long enough so we-"

"Michelangelo! My son! You must calm down. We can discuss your questions later. Right now, your brother needs medical attention-"

"Master Splinter, how do you know even know that is Donni-"

"Michelangelo!" The orange banded turtle looked at his sensei. There was just something about the look on his father's face that seemed to finish the answer to his questions.

_How in the shell can Master Splinter trust that is Donnie_? Mikey thought.

He did not dare ask why. He almost wanted to say it was…denial in his father's eyes combined with the knowing knowledge you normally see in his eyes.

"My son, you must learn to look beyond on what your eyes tell you. Whatever these circumstances are, we can discuss later. Right now your brother needs help," Splinter replied watched his youngest son run to the bathroom to grab their first-aid kit.

Splinter's eyes eventually tore themselves off of the youngest turtle to the other one, currently unconscious in his couch. The rat almost did not believe if it had not been the scar that gave it away this truly was Donatello alone.

It had been his son's reappearance in his mediation and sleep over and over again but seeing Donatello, here on, his couch, confirmed what the visions had been trying to tell him all along. Donatello was alive!

But yet, he could not help but wonder…why did he not see this five years earlier?

_Thud!_

He turned towards Michelangelo and took the first-aid kit from his son and looked back towards Donatello. His son appeared to be bruised (the young turtle had an especially bad bruise near his mouth) pretty bad.

After a few moments of accessing the injuries, he could tell the younger's jaw, thankfully, was not broken. It appeared the turtle injured the muscles in his wrist very well and the bruising on the turtle's plastron indicated the bare minimum, bruised ribs.

For the luck of everything, Donatello appeared to have been fortunate enough to walk away without any major life threatening injuries…so far.

It was only then it started to sink in…his supposedly dead son was lying on couch!

The look on Michelangelo's seemed to be fulfilled with so many questions. He decided then, he'd wait until he had all of his sons together. It may possibly help save some explanations…

x-x

Thanks for reading, please review, if you have time. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were created by Eastman and Laird but are owned by Nickelodeon.

**A/N: ** UPDATE…YES! OMG OMG OMG OMG.. (Someone take away my coffee, please). Thanks ladies and gentlemen for all of your support on this story. I'm finally back to writing more on it…

x-x-x

Chapter Seven: Reunion Part 2

"The happiest moments of my life have been the few which I have passed at home in the bosom of my family." – Thomas Jefferson

_There was always something about coffee that made Raphael dislike his younger brother. Okay, so maybe he did not dislike Donnie, no…it was just that stench of coffee! For his eighth birthday, Mikey had made Donnie some coffee flavored muffins – by accidently mixing up the coffee Leonardo bought in mistake of the chocolate cake mix (that had been an interesting day)._

_While no one had liked the muffins, Donatello did (it also may have been the first time anyone had enjoyed Michelangelo's first attempts in cooking). In fact, it was from then on the younger turtle was always asking, "Hey guys, do you want some coffee? Master Splinter said I could make some so as long as someone helps me drink it?"_

_That was when the coffee addiction had started (and the one time he recalled __Donatello __had gotten trouble for being so hyper and bouncing off the walls, it had made Michelangelo look like the silent type)_

_Raphael could vaguely remember a time where Donatello had enjoyed tea, which was often what Master Splinter had enjoyed giving them. Donnie would at times attempt to drink ice tea – Raphael remembered at one point that Donatello had been the only one to drink ice tea when his younger brother did drink it, rather than hot tea – but even then when Donatello had discovered the power of coffee because of those muffins, it had been a shock…_

_It was then Donatello had stopped drinking tea unless he was sick and coffee had become such an addiction. Then there was the time Mikey switching Donnie's coffee with decaf…ouch. That had been one of the rare times as kids that Donatello had ever been so angry…_

_However, when they went on one of their first nightly runs over the rooftops and stopped near a Starbucks, the smell of the coffee had almost made Raphael want to break down in tears. Especially Big old Raphael…_

_Who would have thought coffee would make someone cry?_

x-x

_Splinter never really did want to punish Donatello, he really did not. In fact, if he never had to punish any of his sons again, he would dance with joy in front of his sons. However, life did not work that way._

_Donatello had such an inquiring mind about everything that him holding the toaster captive so he could see how it worked was crazy. It was not a brand new toaster but it had been one that looked several years older._

_However when Splinter had found the toaster in working condition and was able to use his spare bit of money to help buy his sons some good tasting foods to put in the toaster…_

_He had been rather shocked to see the toaster in pieces in Donatello's lap. After that, the disappointment he had felt for his son had increased. Why did Donatello insist in always trying to take things apart?_

_Yet, it was only when Donatello was gone did Splinter stop and think how much he would love to see Donatello take apart a toaster once more…even if it did irritate him. _

x-x

When Leonardo entered the lair, he was not surprised to see Mikey and his father in the lair. In fact, he was thankful that his youngest brother had made it back home with their...guest…brother?

He frowned, trying to sallow a wall of emotions that he had never truly been able to heal from in the beginning. His mind flashed back quickly to his fear of heights and seeing Donatello's face…

He shivered and put the memory away…for now. He knew it would nag at him when his mind wasn't on more important issues.

The eldest turtle could not help but see that their 'guest' – he did not allow himself to say brother because all he knew this could even have been an attack on their mediation or something as a way for someone to play a cruel joke on them – was resting on their couch, still unconscious it.

However, when Leonardo saw both Michelangelo and Master Splinter watching their 'guest' it made him wonder him his mind was not was letting him see what his heart already saw.

In the corner, Raphael stood leaning against the wall, arms crossed as he eyed Splinter and Mikey hovering over their 'guest.' His face was in a downward snarl, meaning something was bothering the second oldest brother. Leo could not, for the first time, feel Raphael's emotions.

He stood back where he was, keeping a watchful eye as two tended to the wounds that turtle bad been upon. However, there was one nagging thought that did not leave his mind. He could recall their 'guest' having a bo…

x-x

Consciousness always seemed to be unwelcomed for him. If it was possible to simply sleep the rest of his life for all the pain in his short life, he would. He had a pounding headache, he noticed.

Vaguely, Donatello could remember heading to the Takahashi's house, fully clothed (as not to attract much attention to a tall walking mutant turtle even with his bo). Then there were humans dressed in black…blood curling screams…

Pain exploded in his heart and he slowly, achingly moved a hand to slowly rub the pain. It felt like a constant burn, one that he thought healed back when he had lost his family…or did it ever fully heal?

However, the pain was even more present now when he remembered the bodies of the Takahashi family…their blood in the snow.

To his surprise though, Donatello felt his arm underneath a blanket as he moved his hand in a soothing motion over his heart. More concerned about the sudden arrival of the blanket and wondering why he wasn't dead, the turtle quickly tried to force open his eyes.

One eye hurt and he could barely open it. He was surprised the eye had not swollen shut. Though, if he did not figure out where he was, it would not matter if he could see out his eye properly or not. He tried to crane his head around, trying to get a vague idea where he was. It was hard because when he moved, his sore body protested the slightest movements.

From first glance, he could tell he was in the sewers (the stench was a possible dead giveaway) but the familiarity of the concrete and bricks gave it away. He noticed he was in a room that had furniture and he was lying down on a bed (a better bed than the one he had in his own place). The place was decorated in various Japanese decorations and if Donatello could guess right, he would think is father had decorated the room.

'No, quit thinking such thoughts,' he thought has he rubbed his hand over his heart in a soothing motion once again.

His mind quickly dashed off the décor when memory of his late father's teachings came to mind, "_Do not let yourself be seen by the world above._"

Yet, technically he was not on the surface level of New York and clearly in the sewers, that teaching quickly came to mind. He slowly started to move the blanket off of his body as he struggled to gain some strength in his body. His body protested the entire movement and as soon as he began to stand, he felt dizzy.

Fearing he would meet the floor, he was rather surprised when a set of arms grabbed him on his tumble down to the ground.

Looking up, he was greeted by very familiar face and shock ran across his face.

"Master Splinter?!"

x-x

Meanwhile, in the living room, three turtles waited for their sensei and father to come from the room. After tending to Donatello's wounds (which Leo had been adamant that this was probably a cruel trick being played on them by the Foot, to which almost caused Raphael to punch the eldest turtle).

"Are you sure we should be leaving Master Splinter alone in there, Leo? I mean, with that being Donn-"

Mikey was the first to the silence that had been surrounding the three brothers. The quietness had been uncomfortable since they had placed the turtle in their father's room to rest.

"Sensei can take care of himself, Mikey," Raph interrupted, keeping a watchful eye on Leonardo who never responded after several minutes.

"True…"

x-x

Splinter had taken to simply sitting in a chair, watching as Donatello slowly looked around the room. His son's movements were slow and painful, he noted. The way he moved though, resembled his son's personality.

The rat knew the moment when Michelangelo had brought the turtle into the entrance of their home that it was his son. Yet, as hours had passed and he had thanked any deity that was listening for bringing his 'dead' son home, he realized that there were many questions forming in his mind.

How had Donatello survived the fall? Even more importantly, where had the turtle been the last five, long heartbreaking years?

He had decided to remain in the shadows as he allowed Donatello to look around the room and gain awareness, as he did not want to startle the scared turtle (which was easily spotted by the look on his son's face).

It was when Donatello had taken movements to move and started to fall forward did the rat make his presence known. He did not want to see further injury come upon his son. To hear Donatello's voice say his name almost started to shatter his broken heart once more. The turtle's voice had sounded intelligent, young, fearful, and yet so different from the one he had memories of.

"My son…you must not move yet. You must allow your wounds time to heal…"

Apparently, that response was not what the turtle was expecting.

"I'm dreaming…I'm dreaming. Those guys must have done more damage to my head than I thought. Maybe if I'll close my eyes…"

And to Splinter's surprise, Donatello did that. However, they were only closed mere milliseconds before they opened once more, as the genius turtle stared his father in the face.

"No, my son, my Donatello, you are not dreaming."

Gently, Splinter placed a paw on his son's shoulders. From behind his mask, Donatello's eyes begin to water and even from behind the mask; the tears were already falling down his face.

With a sudden movement, the rat quickly embraced his son who had started to cry, murmuring in comprehensible things as the rat talked and whispered to him calmly in Japanese and English.

x-x

A/N: And that's end folks! Believe me…don't you? Nah, next part is coming in a few days, just wanted to get this out before I posted a really long chapter so you all could at least read something. Reviewers will get a shout out next chapter. I just figured here is a good spot to break up this part of the story…


End file.
